


In the Stars

by artist_artists



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_artists/pseuds/artist_artists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4x14 reaction ficlet. Tina and Blaine have an awkward coffee date after Kurt leaves Lima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Stars

“Soooo…” Blaine starts, tapping his restless fingers against the table as he tries to think of something to talk about with Tina. Despite his best efforts, things have been a little awkward between them since the VapoRub reveal yesterday, and he’s starting to regret asking her to the Lima Bean today. “Um. Did you talk to Mike at all at the reception?”

Tina narrows her eyes, and Blaine knows he’s picked a bad topic.

“Why?” she asks.

Blaine’s goal is to not make things worse, but he isn’t sure how to go about that. “I just… because I know you had said he talked to you before about maybe trying again, and-”

“And this is your plan to find me a boyfriend? Pushing me to be with Mike again?”

“No,” Blaine says quickly. Their friendship used to be so easy (at least on Blaine’s part. He’s starting to understand that the past few weeks probably haven’t been so easy for Tina) and the new awkwardness is hard for him to deal with. “No, I was just wondering, because-”

“Because you don’t want me tagging along on your “friendly outings” with Kurt,” she says, her voice flat. “You can deny it all you want, Blaine. I know it’s a load of crap.”

“It’s not!” Blaine protests. “Kurt and I are just friends, they _are_ friendly outings. He’s seeing someone, you know that.” It’s hard to suppress his smile, though, because after what happened with Kurt at the wedding, Blaine is more convinced than ever that they’re going to get their happily ever after.

Tina raises an eyebrow. “I was talking about denying that you don’t want me tagging along with you guys, not denying that you guys are just friends,” she says. “But you’re right, that’s a load of crap, too. You guys were all over each other, and you haven’t stopped smiling since you saw Kurt.”

“I’m not smiling right now,” Blaine insists, forcing the corners of his mouth down.

“You’re smiling with your eyes,” she says, then sighs. “You can be honest with me. I’m not going to go psycho-hag on you again, I promise. I know how much you still love him. I really hope you guys figure things out.”

“We will,” Blaine replies, unable to keep his smile contained any longer. It’s been killing him not to have someone to gush with over all the stuff that’s happened with Kurt in the past few days. “I know we will. And I know that sounds crazy, since he keeps insisting we’re just friends, and he’s seeing someone else-”

“And that relationship is still so casual that it allows for sleeping with exes whenever it catches their fancy,” Tina points out. “You guys are soulmates.”

Blaine’s grin widens. “I knoooow,” he says, fighting the urge to kick his feet and flail a bit. They’re in public, after all. “And I think Kurt knows it, too, but he’s not ready yet, so I can’t rush things, because I screwed everything up and it’s not my place, but… I feel like it’s going to happen now. We just…” he trails off, then lets out a happy sigh. “I don’t know, it’s just… _right._ ” He cuts himself off, because if he keeps going, he really won’t be able to keep the flailing to a minimum at all. He’s been so giddy since he saw Kurt again this week and felt that familiar warmth against him, those fingers entwined in his own, that breath in his ear. Blaine could be happy without dating Kurt - he knows that, and he had gotten there, after months of pure hell - but the knowledge that he’s going to have it all back again, have _Kurt_ back, the love of his life, after convincing himself that all he could hope for was a stilted friendship, is exhilarating.

Tina’s smiling at him now, small but genuine. “He’ll figure it out soon enough,” she says. “You have to promise you guys will invite me over for holidays when you’re happily married and I’m an old maid.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Blaine chastises her. “You’re going to find someone who’s perfect for you, too.”

She sighs. “I have thought about what Mike said,” she admits after a moment. “About us getting back together? I’m just not sure if I want to risk it when I don’t even know if we’re going to be in the same city next year. I mean, we had so much trouble with the distance this year, and I don’t want to go through that again.”

“The distance sucks,” Blaine agrees. “It wasn’t the only thing that-”

He’s interrupted by his phone ringing in his pocket, and he apologizes to Tina as he retrieves it.

“Let me guess,” she says with a smirk. “It’s Kurt. Didn’t he _just_ leave?”

“A few hours ago,” Blaine says. “I told him to call me when he got back to his apartment.” Blaine doesn’t bring it up, but he knows Kurt must have just landed a few minutes ago, and the knowledge that Kurt didn’t even want to wait to get back to his apartment before checking in with Blaine again thrills him. “I didn’t think it would be so soon, though, I can just tell him I’m still out with you, and-”

She rolls her eyes. “Don’t be stupid,” she says. “Answer your phone, talk to your boy. I need to go get some homework done anyway.”

“Sorry,” he says again, sliding his finger across his phone to answer the call before it goes to voicemail. He’s already giddy at the thought of hearing Kurt’s voice again. “I’ll text you later?” She nods and starts collecting her things as Blaine holds the phone up to his ear. “Hey, Kurt,” he says, returning Tina’s wave as she backs away from the table. “How was the flight?”

“Colorful. Literally.” Kurt says, and Blaine can picture him holding the phone to his ear as he walks through JFK toward baggage claim, a wry smile on his face as he prepares to tell Blaine a story that he can’t possibly have told anyone else yet. The thought warms him all the way down to his toes. “You will _not_ believe the outfit on the woman I was sitting next to.”

“Tell me everything,” Blaine says, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. He doesn’t want to miss even one word.


End file.
